Harry Potter and Taking Control of Your Own Destiny: Part 3
by neonninja99
Summary: Here is the third part of the story, if you haven't read the other two you really should. Why does Harleigh have to return to her abusive care? What's Draco's plan? It's summer time for all our favourite characters so come and join me on reading their next adventure!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guy,s here is the first chapter of part three. I don't own Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy please leave me a review and read on! –Gracie.

"Harleigh! Harleigh wait up," Rkyer yelled trying to get Harleigh's attention before she loaded the Hogwarts express for the summer.

"Ryker…," Harleigh sighed as Ryker and his sister caught up to her, Harry, Luna, Neville and a recently revived Hermione.

"Please talk to me," Rkyer plead.

Harleigh hadn't said a word to Ryker since the day she saw Draco kissing the girl she ater found out was Thalia Radcliffe and pureblood Slytherin in their year.

"Ryker, I can't… I won't do this to you…. I'm sorry I don't think we should be together," Harleigh said as she turned to climb onto the Hogwarts Express wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Hermione said as she went after her friend.

"Me too," Luna said as she followed Hermione.

888

Harleigh heard knocking on her compartment door, "Come in," She said expecting to be Hermione or Luna. She would even expect Willow before she would expect…

"Draco…," Harleigh said as she noticed the blond at the door, "You need to leave."

Harleigh almost pushed him out the door.

"Harleigh please I need your help," Draco said causing Harleigh to stop in her tracks, "I know about Nashford Place."

"So what are you going to rat me out for living alone away from the monster that is my mother Draco! I pretty sure people have figured it out that I don't live at home!"

"I won't rat on you," Draco said.

"Are you going to blackmail me into helping you so you won't go running to 'Daddy,'" Harleigh said using air quotes around 'Daddy'.

"No, Harleigh I need you help to get away from my Father," Draco said trying not to keep eye contact with the shorter girl.

"Bloody hell, Draco 'Daddy's Boy' Malfoy has finally seen that his father is a piece of shit," Harleigh said with a laugh.

"He hit my mother," Draco said.

The smile left Harleigh's face, "Oh," She said as she sat back in the compartment, "What can I do?"

"I need you to go home with…," Draco said.

"Okay," Harleigh gulped knowing she had to go home with her mother, "What else?"

"Harleigh you don't have to do it if you don't want to," Draco said still standing.

"What else Draco!?" Harleigh hissed.

Draco sat across from Harleigh and explained his plan to get his mother away from his father.

"Harleigh," Hermione said as she found Harleigh and Draco alone in the compartment, "There you are I was looking all over for you." She leaned back into the hallway and yelled, "Found her Luna!"

'I better get going," Draco said as he left the compartment.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as her and Luna sat down.

"Luna I would like to invite you and your Father to Nashford Manor for this summer," Harleigh said.

"I would have to asked Father if he is free, but I can go," Luna said dazedly.

"Awesome…, the only thing is I won't be there for at least 2 weeks," Harleigh said looking at her hands.

"What?! Harleigh you can't go back there, not after last time," Hermione exclaimed.

"You don't understand, I have to Hermione," Harleigh said.

"I don't understand, Harleigh you had a broken nose, broken arm and six broken ribs! ... Wait it's for him isn't it? You're going back for Draco," Hermione yelled.

"His mother is being abused," Harleigh whispered, "I just have to go there long enough to get Draco and his mom to Nashford."

"Harleigh…," Hermione said.

"You can't stop me Hermione!" Harleigh said.

"I won't…, just be careful," Hermione said.

Both Luna and Hermione saw something in their friend that they haven't seen before… Harleigh had the passion to save Draco and Mrs. Malfoy from the abusive man that is Lucius Malfoy. She had the passion to help Draco, no matter what he did to Harleigh in the past.

Hermione knew there was nothing she could do to stop her friend from putting herself in danger.

Not too long after Harry and Neville found the girls and join the conversation. Harry asked why Harleigh had to return to her abusive home.

"Why do you have to go back there Harleigh, they hurt you?" Harry asked.

"There is something I have to do," Harleigh said.

Harry looked around for support but got none from Hermione.

Soon Willow walked past their compartment.

Harleigh stood up and walked into the hallway."Will, in here," Harleigh yelled after the younger girl.

"You want me to sit with you?" Willow asked as she walked back toward the compartment Harleigh was in front of.

"Of course, why wouldn't we," Harleigh asked with a smile.

"Because of the…," Willow was cut off.

"The past is in the past and as long as you aren't doing anything evil now then your fine…," Harleigh said and Willow let out the breathe she didn't know she was holding, "Besides I'm pretty sure Harry wants to get to know his sister."

"Wait that wasn't a dream," Willow asked confused.

"Nope, now get in there and smile a bit," Harleigh said smiling.

The two girls returned to the cramped compartment.

"Well this is cramped," Harleigh said and with a flick of her wrist and a few choice words the compartment expanded to hold at least 15 people comfortably.

"Wow you never stop amazing me," Harleigh heard from behind her.

"Ryker, I'm sorry," Harleigh said.

"No I'm sorry I pushed you too much," Ryker apologized, "Can we all be friends?" Ryker asked everyone.

Everyone including Harleigh either said yes, okay or just nodded their heads. Harleigh moved out of the way and Ryker followed by Sophia entered the enlarge compartment.

Soon the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross.

"Before we go, I would like to invite you two to Nashford Manor for a month of summer," Harleigh said, "Here," She handed Sophia and Ryker a golden galleon, "These are portkeys just say hocus pocus while holding them to get to Nashford, if you are allowed that is."

"We'll see, bye guys," Ryker said as everyone waved off the twins.

Then Harleigh turned to Luna and Neville and gave them each one, "You two too. Harry Hermione do you still have yours?"

The two nodded.

"Good because they still work, bye, see you soon," Harleigh said when Harry, Hermion, Neville and Luna left together. Then she turned to Willow, "As for you my dear young friend…"

"I'm two weeks older then you," Willow said.

"I'm still a school year past you," Harleigh laughed sticking her tongue out at willow, "As I was saying, as for you my young friend, I don't know what your home life is like but I would also like you to join us," Harleigh placed a galleon in her hand, "Just make sure you don't accidently spend it somewhere."

"I can't I'm sorry," Willow said and Harleigh frowned.

"Why not?" Harleigh asked.

"The orphanage won't let me," Willow said.

"Hmm, give me three weeks and you'll be at Nashford," Harleigh smirked as she and Willow left the train.

AN: Here is the first chapter I hoped you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think, Thx- Gracie Marie James.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the next chapter… I Know Bellatrix was supposed to be in Azkaban but let's just say she bribed a couple powerful people at the ministry. I don't own HP, never did and most likely never will so thx and read on! –Grace.

P.S. !IMPORTANT! In this story I will say that the characters have written songs, they are just songs I like, I don't own any of them!

As Harleigh and Willow stepped off the train Harleigh whispered, "Good luck, see you soon," into Willow's ear before she departed from her friend.

"Girl!" Harleigh cringed when she heard the voice of her mother then a sharp tug at the back her robe.

With a pulling sensation, Harleigh and Bellatrix appeared home.

"Where have you been!" Bellatrix threw Harleigh to the ground.

Harleigh stayed silent.

"Answer me girl!" Bellatrix roar kicking Harleigh in the side, "You were with the Potter brat and the Mudblood weren't you!"

Harleigh again stayed silent as she watched her mother grow angrier

"You know the Dark Lord wants the brat dead, so tell me where you were!" Bellatrix yelled losing her temper and kicked Harleigh once more breaking multiple ribs in the process.

"This better be worth it," Harleigh whispered to herself before everything went black.

888

"It's been six weeks Harry!" Hermione yelled pacing the living room of Nashford.

"I know Hermione but worrying about them won't make it go faster…," Just as he finished they heard a crash from another room.

"We need help!" They heard Harleigh yell.

Hermione and Harry ran to the front door to see Harleigh and Narcissa supporting a bruised and bloody Draco.

"What happened?" Harry asked taking over Harleigh's side in supporting Draco while Hermione ran to her side.

"I'm fine Hermione I just need to sit, help Draco," Harleigh said as she walked over to the chair they kept not too far from the door. She winced as she sat.

"You don't look fine," Hermione said as she tried to check the stubborn girl over.

Harleigh a bleeding cut by her hair line, a broken arm and partly healed and then re-broken ribs.

"I'll live," Harleigh said as she watched Harry and Narcissa place Draco on the couch. The same couch Harleigh had been on the summer before when she collapsed.

"Dobby, Sandy!" Harry called.

With a pop the two elves appeared. Dobby was now wearing a suit identical to Pickette's but he wore colourful socks.

"Sandy Draco needs help," Harleigh instructed from her spot in the other room.

"Harleigh too," Hermione said.

"Draco first," Harleigh said.

"Yes Miss," Sandy said as she went to work.

"What can Dobby do, Mr. Harry Potter, sir," Dobby asked.

"Please again just Harry," Harry said

"I try," Dobby said.

"Your stuffs outside right?" Harry asked.

Narcissa nodded, she was kneeling beside her son on the floor.

"Can you take their stuff up and put it in rooms," Harry said and Dobby nodded and disappeared with a pop.

"Mister Draco will be okay with some rest, may I place him in his and Mister Harry's room?" Sandy asked.

Narcissa nodded and with a snap of Sandy's little fingers Draco was comfortably resting in a room he hadn't been in for years.

"Now Miss Harls," Sandy said as she wobbled over to Harleigh, "What have you done to yourself?"

"I did what was right," Harleigh said giving a half smile to Narcissa who was sitting on the couch where her son was a moment ago.

A second later Sandy backed away from Harleigh saying "There all done," Harleigh's ribs were healed along with her wrist and in place of the gash on her forehead was a scar that was about half an inch long.

"I can get Dobby or John-John to fetch the potion to get rid of your scare," Sandy said.

"No worries, I kind of like it, it reminds me that life gets better," Harleigh said standing, "Now if you excuse me I will see you lot at dinner."

Harleigh dashed up the stairs to the floor with the children's rooms on it and walked down the hallway stopping in front of a door. Carefully and quietly Harleigh opened the door to see Draco sound asleep on one of the three beds; the one with the green blanket, and a stuffed dragon at the foot.

Harleigh quietly closed the door before she walked over to the unconscious boy.

"The past is in the past," Harleigh said to herself as she pulled the blanket higher over Draco and sat on the edge of the bed.

888

Unknown to all Harleigh LeStrange played guitar, well it was unknown until today. The morning after Harleigh, Draco and his mother arrived at Nashford, Harleigh snuck outside with her rutty old guitar she found some years ago.

Harleigh sat on a rock beside the pond that was in the back of the Manor; she strummed slowly as she sang,

"Hang in there, baby things are crazy, but I know your future's bright. Hang in there, baby there's no maybe everything turns out alright. Sure, life is up and down, but trust me it comes back around. You're gonna love who you turn out to be... Hang in there, baby."

A slow clap was heard behind her. Harleigh quickly turned and place her guitar beside the rock.

"Draco, you're awake," Harleigh said hugging the blond.

"That was amazing, when did you learn to play?" Draco said as they sat on the big rock Harleigh was previously sitting on.

"When I was six, my mother did a raid on some muggles and took me with her; she thought I could learn something but... whatever i salvaged the guitar from there," Harleigh said giving a sad smile at the memory of innocent people's screams.

"Can you play anything else?" Draco asked.

"I just finished writing something, do you want to sing it with me?" Harleigh asked pulling a crumpled parchment from her pocket to show Draco.

"Yeah let's do this," Draco said as he transfigured a stone into a bucket.

Harleigh looked him funny.

"To make a beat," He said patting the bucket, "I used to play with a bucket all the time, my father bloody hated it, he said i should spend my time on something better. I never listened."

Harleigh duplicated the page and gave one to Draco. She started to play and sing,

"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed, get along with the voices inside of my head."

Draco started to drum on the bucket as Harleigh continued,

"You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy."

For the first time Harleigh heard Draco sing or rap, "I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek. Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey, wanted to receive attention for my music wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me for wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated when I blew; see, but it was confusing 'cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf, abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!) Hit the lottery, oh wee but with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet. It was like winning a used mink ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink. I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith but I'm actually weirder than you think 'cause I'm..."

Harleigh took over once more, "I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed, get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath and you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy."

Draco smile at Harleigh as he started to rap again, "Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me to seize the moment and don't squander it 'cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow; so I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from. Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders.  
No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.  
Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo,"

Harleigh laughed and Draco continued  
"I think it went wandering off down yonder and stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen 'cause I need an interventionist to intervene between me and this monster and save me from myself and all this conflict 'cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it. My OCD's conking me in the head keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the…"

"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed," Harleigh sang, "Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath and you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy…"

The two fell to the grass laughing.

"Well, that was more fun than I've had in a long time," Draco said staring up at the clouds. "We'll have to do that again."  
"Yeah…, we will," Harleigh said from her spot beside him as she too stared at the passing clouds, "We will."

AN: Here is the second chapter please tell me what you think… And like at the beginning of this chapter I will say it again, though the characters are saying they've written the songs they didn't… It's only a story after all! –Gracie

Ps The songs in this chapter were:

Hang in There, Baby by: Bridget Mendler.

The Monster by: Eminem ft. Rihanna.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Here is the next chapter plz drop a review and tell me what you think. Thx and enjoy! –G. James.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked when he saw harry peaking out his bedroom window that oversaw the backyard.

"Shh," He hushed, "I'm trying to hear them."

Hermione moved beside Harry and peered out the window to see Harleigh and Draco watching the clouds, talking, laughing and generally having fun.

The next thing Harry knew he was little hit on the shoulder by Hermione.

"'Mione what was that for?" Harry asked rubbing the spot on his arm where she hit him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "For spying, and anyways I hardly hit you, can you go get them please," Hermione left. By the time she was halfway down the hall when she said, "Tell her, her potions done."

Harry did as he was told and headed to the backyard.

888

"You know, Harleigh I miss this," Draco said, "Us hanging out like this I mean. We haven't done it in years."

Harleigh stood with her hands on her hips, "And whose fault is that exactly?"

"I know, and I'm so sorry," Draco said.

"The past, is exactly that Draco, the past, I'm over it… I'm just glad I'm finally free," Harleigh sat back down. She placed her hands behind her to support her wait as she once again watched the sky, "It's so peaceful out here."

As if she jinxed it, Harry's booming voice was heard throughout the yard, "Harleigh, Draco!"

The birds that were in a nearby tree fluttered away to quieter pastures.

"I guess we better go back inside," Draco said.

"Yeah, John-John," Harleigh called and the little elf appeared, "Can you put my guitar in its case under my bed?"

The little elf nodded and popped away.

"Race you there," Harleigh yelled as she began to run.

For once since they could remember Harleigh and Draco acted their age as they ran towards the Manor laughing.

"You guys have fun?" Hermione asked as Harleigh and Draco came in panting, "The potion you asked me to make is done, though I don't know what it does."

"It changes your appearance, but is easier to make than polyjuice," Harleigh said getting a glass of water.

The back door of Nashford Manor happened to be in the kitchen.

"What do you need it for?" Hermione asked.

"I have to get Willow," Harleigh answered flatly sitting at the island surrounded by stools.

"So that's what you used the letter for," Draco nodded understandably.

Flashback

Draco sat against the wall in the hallway as he listened to his father and Bellatrix's conversation.

"She used that stupid spell to send a letter," Bellatrix roared.

Draco grimaced at the anger in her voice.

"You have to keep that girl under control, The Dark Lord said she is valuable and you don't want him to regret giving you the job of raising the girl do you?" Lucius said.

Draco's eyes widen in shock at what he just heard, he had to tell Harleigh and fast, but when he got up he hit the table knocking a vase over.

"Who's there?" Boomed Lucius.

Draco ran as fast as he could to his room.

Flashback ended.

"Where is it?" Harleigh asked.

"Still in the lab," Hermione answered.

"Okay," Harleigh said finishing her water and placing her cup on the counter, "Let's go get it."  
"Wait this place has a potions lab?" Harry asked Draco as they followed the girls down the stairs Harry didn't know were there.

Draco shrugged with a smirk.

The four arrived in a room with shelves that lined the wall filled with ingredients. And multiple tables with caldrons on top. Hermione and Harleigh went to the closes table while the boys stayed at the door looking around.

"You guys coming in?" Harleigh asked moving some hair behind her ear as she looked up from the potion filled caldron.

The two boys nodded and slowly moved towards the girls still looking around.

Harleigh pulled two little plastic zip-lock bags from her pocket. Inside each bag were a couple strands of hair. Harleigh walked across the room towards one of many shelves and grabbed one ladle and two cups then walked back over.

"I'm going to need one of you two's help," Harleigh said motioning towards the boys as she put a spoonful of the purple potion in each cup then sprinkled the hair from one bag in one and the other, in well the other, "So which of you will it be, you…" She pointed to Draco, "Owe me, and you," she pointed to Harry, "I'm getting your little sister."

"I'll do it," Draco said.

"Okay," Harleigh said pushing one of the cups towards Draco, "Bottoms up," Harleigh drank from the other.

"Bloody hell," Draco said after drinking his.

"Language," said Harleigh and Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes as he and Harleigh began to change.

Draco grew a to about 6ft 2, his short bleach-blond hair changed to a shaggy, sandy-blond and his silverfish eyes went to a blue.

Harleigh height went up a few inches and she was now 5ft 6. Her reddish hair was now completely brown and her blues eyes went brown.

"Wow," Harry said.

"We have to get going, Draco you are Michael Newman… and I am you wife Mary-Anne…," Harleigh explained.

"Ohhh," Harry and Hermione said.

"Sod-off," Harleigh said blushing, "We live here in this house, and these two are our children Sarah and Michael junior, yes I am going to need your help too. We own a small bakery here and run it with the help of our children. Harry and Hermione are twins and were born on Hermione's actual birthday and 13. Draco you we are the same age at 34."

The three looked at her amazed.

"When did you have time to sort this all out?" Draco asked.

"There was time between," Harleigh said trailing off.

"Oh," Draco said.

"Pickette," Harleigh called and the little elf appeared with a file and a basket, "Thank you," Harleigh grabbed the file, "Find something to wear that fits," Harleigh motioned his tight clothes that were too small for his potion body, "I'm going to get changed, Harry, Hermione put some nice clothes on an meet me at the door in 15 minutes."

Harleigh grabbed some clothes from the basket and headed up the stairs bringing the file with her.

888

Harry and Draco were waiting by the door for the girls. Draco was wearing black dress pants and shoes with a white dress shirt. He left the top two buttons undone. Harry was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a green long sleeved shirt that matched his eyes.

Hermione was the first to come down the stairs, her hair was in bouncy curls down her back and she wore a white sundress with a beige belt around her waist on her feet were a pair of beige flip-flops. Two seconds later Harleigh followed her hair was half up in a braid and she wore a Blue aqua sundress with a white belt and white strappy sandals.

'Let's go," Harleigh said grabbing her jean jacket from the hooks that were by the door "Dobby!"

The elf appeared, "Is you ready?" Dobby asked and Harleigh nodded. With a pop they disappeared.

An: Please leave me a review and tell me what you think… I'm losing inspiration here people!


	4. Chapter 4

An: Here is the next chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. Thx- Gracie James.

"Where are we going Harleigh?" Harry whined.

"You'll see, and please don't call me Harleigh from now on," Harleigh said still walking down a popular street in London.

They walked in silence until Harleigh stopped outside a large building. The sign in the middle of the lawn read, "London's home for girls."

"Willow is in here," Harleigh said pointing at the building, "Come on and remember we are the Newman's."

They walked into the home and saw a woman at the front desk. There were no children in sight.

"Hello," Harleigh said walking up to the desk startling the receptionist.

"Um, hello how may I help you," The girl asked.

"Hi, I'm Mary-Anne Newman, I sent you a letter," Harleigh said.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Newman, This must be your husband and two kids," The receptionist said, "I'll go get Mrs. Sanders."

The receptionist got up from her spot behind the old oak desk and went down one of two long hallways. A few seconds later an older woman and the receptionist returned.

"Hello, you must be, Mrs. Newman," The older woman shook Harleigh's hand.

"Call me Mary-Anne. This is my Husband Michael, and our son and daughter Michael Junior and Sarah," Harleigh introduced.

"From your letter you said you wanted to adopt," Mrs. Sanders said and Harleigh nodded, "Was there a certain age you wanted?"

"We were hoping for a teenager, someone our kids' age," Harleigh smiled at the look of surprise on Mrs. Sanders' face.

"Danielle, can you..," Mrs. Sanders said.

The receptionist nodded knowing what her boss wanted and got up and left the room.

"Okay follow me," Mrs. Sanders said as they walked into the living room, "Girls," She announced everyone looked in they're direction.

There were about twenty girls in the home ranging from babies to teens.

"These are the Newmans, be nice," Mrs. Sanders said, "I'll be in my office for when you come to a decision."

Mrs. Sanders left the room. All the girls were staring at their visitors.

Harleigh was looking around for Willow, when she finally found Willow, she saw her friend talking to another girl that was about 10 or 11. Walking over to Willow, Harleigh said, "Hello."

"Do you mind, I'm talking here," Willow said.

"Well that's not a nice way to talk, my young friend," Harleigh said with a smile.

"Harleigh?" Willow asked.

"Shh, don't say that too loud," Harleigh said.

"Oh sorry, 'Mrs. Newman,'" Willow rolled her eyes.

"Apology not excepted young lady, now when I take you home I will have to teach you some manners," Harleigh teased sternly.

"I can't leave her," Willow said, motioning the girl who was listening to them talk curiously, "She's magic," Willow whispered the last part.

"Well I guess she'll come with us then, won't she," Harleigh smiled, "What's your name?"

"Angela," The young girl said shyly.

"Well Angela will you come home with us?" Harleigh asked.

888

After hours of talking and magic, Harleigh, Harry, Draco and Hermione returned to Nashford along with Willow and Angela.

"Angela, you know about magic right?" Harleigh asked kneeling in front of the ten year old still in her potioned self.

"Yes," Angela said.

"Well my name isn't Mary-Anne Newman, I'm Harleigh LeStrange, this is Draco Malfoy," Harleigh pointed to Draco, then to the others, "This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. We used this potion and the help of magic to look like adults and get you out of the orphanage. Do you understand?"

"Sort of," Angela said.

"Would you like to see what Draco and I really look like?" Harleigh asked and Angela nodded, "Draco get out your wand and say 'finit,'"

Harleigh did it followed by Draco and they were back to their 12 and 13 year old bodies.

"Now," Harleigh took a hold of Angela's hand, "Let's go see your new room."

Everybody went up the stairs.

"We need to find you a room Angela," Harleigh said, "Everyone has their name on a door; Hermione is in her own room at the end of the hall. Draco you'll be with Harry next to Hermione's room. You can go get settled in."

Draco nodded as he walked down the hall way to his, Harry and Neville's room.

"Willow, your name is on a door, I'll be staying with you. Angela, you can room with Hermione, on your own or with me and Willow," Harleigh said still holding the small ten year old's hand.

They walked down a little ways and stood in front of the door that said Willow, Lux and Luna.

"What if Luna and Lux come back wouldn't they want their room?" Angela asked.

"I don't know who Lux is but, Luna will be over what is it tomorrow?" Harleigh asked and Hermione nodded, "She wouldn't kick you out, how about this for the first few nights we move the beds to the walls bring in a tv and we all sleep in here?"

"I'm in," Hermione said.

"Maybe we can get Narcissa to do our makeup and nails," Harleigh said.

"Who's Narcissa?" Angela asked.

"Draco's mom," Harleigh explained, "By the way where is she?"

"She is upstairs cleaning out the adults' rooms," Hermione explained, "I have an I dead maybe we can get Luna here tonight."

"Yeah," Harleigh said, "Dobby!" Dobby appeared, "Can you take me to the Lovegood's for a quick moment?"

With a pop Harleigh and Luna disappeared.

888

"Mr. Lovegood, Luna!" Harleigh yelled when she appeared in the living room of Luna's house.

"Harleigh!" Luna said as she ran to her friend giving her a hug, "What are you doing here? I thought I was going over tomorrow."

Luna had dropped her mystical creatures act when she learned she could completely trust her friends; though she still believed in them they didn't take over her personality anymore.

"I thought if it was okay with your Dad you can come over today, we just got Willow and there is another girl at Nashford we'd like you to meet," Harleigh explained.

"Well father has already left for his adventure som I'm here alone so I don't see why not, let's go," Luna said.

"Ready Dobby," Harleigh asked the little elf, "Take us home!"

AN: Please I am begging you to review it is much easier to write when you know if you're doing something right.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is the next chapter… I don't own HP, Thx and enjoy- Gracie J.

"We're back!" Harleigh shouted.

Narcissa came down the stairs smiling.

"Oh, Luna you are so beautiful, just like your mother… She was a wonderful woman," Narcissa said fondling Luna.

Luna gave a weird look to Harleigh.

"You may not remember her, but this is Draco's mom, Narcissa," Harleigh explained.

"As in Malfoy!?" Luna asked.

"Yes, as in Malfoy," Harleigh said.

"I have a question for all of you if you all go sit in the living room for a moment," Narcissa said.

Harleigh and Luna went into the living room and sat on one of two couches to be joined by Willow, Angela, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Narcissa.

Harleigh was sitting on a couch between Luna and Draco. Willow was on the other couch between Harry and Angela. Hermione was on the floor by Harry's feet.

"What's up mom," Draco asked.

"I need to know who found this house," Narcissa said pacing between the two couches.

"I didn't find it, … it found me," Harleigh said.

Narcissa went over and hugged Harleigh and whispered, "I should have never left you with my sister," Into her ear.

"The house has been enchanted to appear to those fighting for what is right especially when they need it most," Narcissa explained.

"It was after one of the beatings, all I could think of was getting out of there and Pickette appeared ," Harleigh said and a tear spilled down her cheek, "My mother only ever checked on me every two or three days, so I was taken here and I started the work on fixing the place up, Pickette, Sandy, and John-John was to finish it up when I went back home… That was a week before I sent Harry and Hermione the letters."

"There is something you must know about this house, each one of you has a room here, and so does your parents," Narcissa said.

"Um, Narcissa, I didn't have a room on the children's floor," Harleigh said.

"But you did my dear even though you never spent a full night there, you did," Narcissa said.

"Lux…," Harleigh whispered.

"Yes my dear, you are Lux," Narcissa said.

Harleigh looked down at her hands when she felt someone grab it. Draco squeezed her hand gently. Harleigh leaned against Draco and placed her head on his shoulder.

"How," Harleigh said.

"I'm sorry I should have protected you," Narcissa said.

"Please just tell me how this all happened," Harleigh said calmly her head never leaving Draco's shoulder and her hand never leaving his.

"On October 31st 1981 the day my friends and Harry's parents died, you were born. Your parents were in hiding from Voldemort in a house in a muggle city. Bellatrix and her group of death eater were to attack your home,but found you on their door step instead," Narcissa said tears leaving her eyes.

"And my parents," Harleigh said her voice cracking.

"I don't know. But I see you got my present," Narcissa said tiring to lighten the mood.

Harleigh's free hand went straight to her neck where her necklace that she got for Christmas the previous year.

Harry, Hermione, Willow, Luna and Angela just sat quietly watching.

"Are you saying my parents left me with death eaters?" Harleigh whispered.

"No Darling, they would never," Narcissa said.

"I need to be alone," Harleigh said as she ran up stairs to her room.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Draco said going after Harleigh.

"Narcissa, what about me, Harry went to our aunt and Uncle but what about me," Willow asked.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know," Narcissa said.

888

Harleigh grabbed her guitar case from under bed and placed it on top of her blankets. She slowly unzipped the cas then pulled out her old guitar. She started to strum and sing,

"Took a long hard look at my life I've lost my way while I was fighting the tide. A big black cloud, stormy sky followed me, oh I was living a lie. So heartless, so selfish, so in darkness, when all your nights are starless; you're running outta hope, but I found the strength inside to see, found the better part of me and I'll never let it go. I've come a long, long way, made a lot of mistakes, but I'm breathin', breathin' that's right and I mean it, mean it, this time I'm a little run down I've been living out loud. I could beat it; beat it, that's right, cause I'm feelin', feelin' Invincible, Oh oh oh oh-oh… invincible."

A slow clap was heard at the door. Harleigh looked up to see Draco.

"Hey," She said still crying.

Draco silent walked over to Harleigh and pulled her into a hug. He pulled the guitar out of her hand and placed it on the ground as she cried into his shirt.

After a while of silently sitting there together Draco spoke.

"Let's go look in your parents' room to see if we can figure out who they are," Draco offered.

Harleigh pulled back nodding. Draco wiped tears off her face with his thumb as he grabbed her hand and they made their way out of the room.

The stairs that lead to the third floor were beside the ones that downstairs.

"How exactly are we to know, which room belonged to who?" Harleigh asked.

"Umm," Draco laughed, "I don't exactly know."

Harleigh pulled Draco in the direction of one of the rooms, "I think this one is it, don't ask me how I know, because I don't."

Harleigh opened the door to reveal a neat room, well it was clean except for the dust that covered everything from the last 12 years. She walked into the room slowly and spotted what looked like a diary on the bedside table. Harleigh opened it and sat on the dust covered bed.

Draco sat quietly beside her as she started to read the last entry in the diary.

October 21st 1981,

There is about one month left until the baby will be here and Remus and I decided to go into hiding in a small muggle town, I can't name it in case someone reads this and goes after us. We leave tomorrow, I don't want to leave Nashford Manor, this place has been our safe haven, But Dumbledore thought it would be wise for us to leave.

I can't wait to meet my baby girl, we already have a name picked out for her…, Lux, it means light in Latin. I hope she gains my telepathy powers. Though Remus is worried she'll get his furry little problem. He is going to be the perfect father to our little.

I must go now, N.

AN: I hope you enjoy! You now know who Harleigh's father is.., please tell me if you like my choice. Thx -Gracie ps the song in this chapter is invincible by Hedley


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here is the next chapter, I am on a roll with posting these. Thx to RayningRoses for their constant reviews, I appreciate it they are the reason I am posting so many chapters today. –Gracie

"My mother's a telepath and my father's name is Remus," Harleigh whispered.

"Does it say what you mother's name is?" Draco asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, she just signed off with N," Harleigh said looking into Draco's eyes.

Her blue orbs were wet with tears and his grey ones were looking at her with what Harleigh thought was love.

"Draco please," Harleigh said standing up and pulling out of his reach, "I can't do this with you."

"Do what?" Draco asked confused.

"You are going out with Thalia Radcliffe, so please leave me alone," Harleigh left a confused Draco alone, taking the diary with her.

"Harleigh!" Draco called after her but it was no use.

Running down the hall Harleigh bumped into Narcissa.

"Hone are you alright," Narcissa asked.

"Why did you hide this all from me all my life! You had tones of chances to tell me!" Harleigh yelled with tears streaming down her face, "Why did you leave me in that hell?!"

Not giving Narcissa a chance to answer Harleigh ran down the stairs and past her friends, who were watching the scene play out; Harleigh ran into the back yard.

Once reaching the little pond at the back of the yard Harleigh let out a scream and fell to her knees crying harder than before.

Harry came over to his friend and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Harleigh cried.

"Shh, you're safe now, shh," Harry whispered to her kissing the top of her head.

Harleigh grabbed Harry's shirt in both fists as she cried.

Hermione came over and joined in the hug followed by Luna and Willow. Angela stood back not knowing what to do.

"I'm going to go help Chef make dinner," Hermione said taking a hold of Angela's Hand and pulling the young girl inside the house.

Soon after Willow and Luna went inside too, leaving Harry to sit with a now quite Harleigh.

"Harleigh," Harry whispered in her ear and Harleigh groaned, "Let's go inside food will be ready."

"I can't go inside," Harleigh said tiredly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I said something I should not have to Draco," Harleigh said closing her eyes again, 'And I am tired."

Harleigh snuggled into Harry's chest even more with the diary under her arm.

"Come on Harleigh, let's get you to bed then," Harry said and Harleigh nodded. Harry led Harleigh into the house and up to her room.

888

A couple hours later Harleigh woke up to someone knocking at the door.

"Come in," Harleigh yawned and Draco opened the door carrying a tray.

"Draco," Harleigh sat up, "I'm sorry I should have never acted that way."

"It's okay," Draco said putting the tray on the side table.

"No it's not, I should not have said that," Harleigh cried.

"Hey, like you always say the past is in the past and that is where we should leave it," Draco said.

Harleigh couldn't look him in the eyes no matter what.

"Here I brought you some food," Draco motioned the food.

Harleigh grabbed the plate off the tray and started to eat the spaghetti. With a smirk Harleigh threw a noodle ad hit Draco, the saucy noodle slide down his pale cheek.

"Really, you want to be like that," Draco said and grabbed the pumpkin juice from the table and dumped it over her head soaking everything.

Harleigh looked shocked before she flung a piece of toast at him. They laughed and continued their food fight until they were out of food.

"Wow we made a mess, Sandy won't be happy," Harleigh said as they fell to the bed laughing.

"Yeah probably not," Draco sighed as he looked at Harleigh. She had pumpkin juice dripping down her face with noodles in her hair.

Harleigh pulled some noodles and toast out of Draco's hair, "We should get cleaned."

"Sandy," Draco called and the elf appeared, "We're sorry."

The elf looked at the funny and with a snapped the food was cleaned up, including all the food on Draco and Harleigh.

"Thanks Sandy," Harleigh said.

"Be careful next time," She said before popping away.

"I have an idea," Harleigh said sitting back on the bed, "Can you transfigure another bucket?"

"Yeah," Draco said curiously.

"Let's go show everyone what we can do," Harleigh said picking up her guitar case. The guitar was magically put back in its case when Sandy cleaned.

Draco nodded and they headed downstairs.

"Guys can you join us in the living room?" Harleigh shouted.

Soon everyone was in the living room sitting on the couched as they sat watching what Draco and Harleigh were doing sitting on the floor.

"Listen now, questions later," Harleigh said as Draco transfigured his bucket from a pillow. Harleigh handed Draco a sheet of paper from her guitar case when she pulled out her instrument. Harleigh hand duplicated the lyrics and passed them to Angela to hand out.

So_on t_hey started to play_,_

_[Draco]_

_"__Oh woah, One life [x3]_

_One chance, two lips, free falling_

_We're about to lose our grip now_

_Five minutes too late_

_Can't be messing with fate_

_It's time to get loud_

_Cause we've been up_

_When we should've been sleeping_

_We've been down_

_When we could've been high_

_We'll come alive, tonight."_

_[All]_

_"__Woah!"_

_[Harleigh]_

_"__It's a great big world and you'll see_

_It could pass you by at light speed_

_You got one life, one life_

_Don't stop live it up."_

_[All]_

_"__Woah!"_

_[Harleigh & Draco]_

_"__If it's the last night in these streets_

_You'd be a fool to take a seat_

_You got one life, one life_

_Don't stop live it up."_

_[All]_

_"__Oh, woah, One Life [x3]_

_Don't stop; don't stop live it up [x2]"_

_[Harleigh]_

_"__Last thing you wanna make_

_Is your first mistake_

_But it's too late now_

_So get up, get ready_

_Not everybody's betting against you anyhow."_

_[Draco]_

_"__Cause we've been up when_

_When we should've been sleeping_

_We've been down_

_When we could've been high_

_We'll come alive, tonight."_

_[All]_

_"__Woah!"_

_[Harleigh & Draco]_

_"__It's a great big world and you'll see_

_It could pass you by at light speed_

_You got one life, one life_

_Don't stop live it up."_

_[All]_

_"__Woah!"_

_[Draco]_

_"__If it's the last night in these streets_

_You'd be a fool to take a seat_

_You got one life, one life_

_Don't stop; live it up"_

_[All]_

_"__Oh, woah, One Life [x3]_

_Don't stop; don't stop live it up."_

_[Harleigh]_

_"__If you stop and think_

_You might start to sink_

_You can't get it_

_If you don't keep giving_

_Can't get it if you don't_

_Keep giving"_

_[All]_

_"__Oh!"_

_[Harleigh & Draco_

_"__It's a great big world and you'll see_

_It could pass you by at light speed_

_You got one life, one life_

_Don't stop live it up"_

_[All}_

_"__Woah!"_

_[Harleigh & Draco]_

_"__If it's the last night in these streets_

_You'd be a fool to take a seat_

_You got one life, one life_

_Don't stop live it up"_

_[All]_

_"__Oh woah, One Life [x3]_

_Don't stop; don't stop live it up [x2]_

_Oh woah, one life [x3] _

_Don't stop; don't stop live it up [x2]"_

Everyone clapped when the song ended.

"I've got an idea," Harleigh said and everyone looked in her direction, "I want to make a band a muggle one."

"I'm in," Draco said.

"Me too," Hermione said.

"Same," Harry said.

"I'm in too," willow smiled.

"I will be your manager!" Luna said, "Maybe Neville will help me."

"Hermione what can you play?" Harleigh asked.

"Piano," Hermione answered, "Will you teach me guitar?"

"Yeah, what do you play Harry?" Harleigh asked.

Harry blushed.

"Don't worry we'll teach you," Draco said patting his back.

"I can play guitar and piano and others… now a name?" Willow said.

"Umm, I don't know," Harleigh said putting her guitar away.

"We have time to think about it…," Draco said transfiguring the bucket back into the pillow.

AN: Please review what we should name the band and if you like the idea of it, I know it is kind of weird but… yeah it is what it is. –Gracie p.s the song in this chapter is one life by hedley


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys, here is the next chapter and as always I don't own Harry Potter, never most likely never will. Please let me know how I am doing so far and what you would like to see in the future, I will post a poll on my profile on some names for the band, if you have any other suggestions that are not in the poll, review them or PM me, thx, -Gracie.

Everyone went p to bed, well other than Harleigh and Draco that is. They were left alone once more in the living room. Harleigh was reading a book and Draco was looking into the fireplace on the opposite couch.

"So we're good?" Draco asked.

Harleigh put her book down and said, "Well I hope so, if we're doing the band." A second after Harleigh said that she put her hand to her forehead.

Draco got up and moved over to her, kneeling in front of her on the floor, "Harleigh are you okay?"

Harleigh shook her head no, "I don't feel so good."

Flash

Four people were sitting around a fire, two men and two women.

One of the women was wearing a crown on top of her raven hair, her eyes went white as she rambled, "Eight children, four born with and four chosen to have the power to unite the magical world and end the darkest darkness. All grow up differently, with one place as their sanctuary. The eight bring together the houses and all magic. By a year of the rooster do they get their power …,"

End of Flash

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Harleigh said a little freaked out, "Grab me a piece of paper and something to write with."

Draco nodded and quickly grabbed a piece of muggle lined paper and a ball point pen.

Harleigh wrote down what she heard and a description of each person and handed it to Draco.

Harleigh looked at Draco worriedly, "What could this mean?"

"I don't know maybe we should wake up Hermione maybe she would know," Draco suggested.

"No let them sleep, we'll tell them in the morning," Harleigh said putting her head in her hands.

Draco put a hand on her back and she looked up at him.

"I'm going to sleep okay, you should soon too," Draco said and Harleigh nodded.

888

At about eight the next morning Draco woke up. After getting himself ready for the day he went to go see if Harleigh was still in bed. Quietly knocking on the door, he only had to wait a moment as Hermione opened the door.

"Draco, what's up," Hermione said.

"Um, is Harleigh still in bed?" Draco asked.

"Um, no she never came to sleep last night," Hermione said, "Why?"

""I was just checking if she went to the library after I went to sleep that's all," Draco said as he left in search of Harleigh.

888

Draco did find Harleigh in the library on the fourth floor of the manor, but she was asleep her head resting on her arms, on top of an open, old looking leather bound book.

"Harleigh," Draco said kneeling down beside Harleigh and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Harleigh wake up."

"Huh," Harleigh grumbled opening her eyes, "The founders!"

"What?!" Draco asked.

"The people that I saw were the founders of Hogwarts," Harleigh said flipping through the book to a page that had four people on it, "Godric Gryffindor was sitting with Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin was sitting with Helga Hufflepuff."

Harleigh yawned the continued, "The prophecy was told by Ravenclaw, and some of the years of the roosters are 1921, 1933, 1945, 1957, 1969, 1981 and this year.

"Hey guys," Hermione said entering the library.

"Hi," Harleigh yawned.

"How long did you stay up last night?" Hermione asked.

Harleigh shrugged, "What time is it?"

"Around 8:45," Hermione answered as she walked over to the two to look at the book they had.

"So I've been asleep for about five minutes," Harleigh said yawning once more.

"What are you researching?"Hermione asked.

"Last night I had a vision of four people, The Founders and a prophecy told by Ravenclaw," Harleigh said.

"A Prophecy?" Hermione said confused.

"Yeah Ravenclaw went all white eyed and said, 'Eight children, four born with and four chosen to have the power to unite the magical world and end the darkest darkness. All grow up differently, with one place as their sanctuary. The eight bring together the houses and all magic. By a year of the rooster do they get their power.' This year is a year of the rooster," Harleigh said.

"You had a vision?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Is that seriously all you got from that?" Harleigh rolled her eyes, "There isn't any books on visions or the importance of the year animal, maybe we could go to Diagon Alley today."

"Why isn't there any magical book stores in Ireland?" Draco asked.

"The Irish magical community are on the other side of Ireland, that is probably why the house is here…, anyways I don't know where any other magical villages or stores are other then Hogsmade and Diagon Alley," Harleigh explained.

"Yeah," Draco said, "We can bring, Harry, Willow, Luna and Angela with us."

"We all need a day out," Harleigh laughed.

888

The seven arrived in Diagon Alley two hours later, none of them were disguised.

"Gringotts?" Harleigh asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'll grab some money from my vault."

The group started to walk towards the giant bank, Harleigh had to hold Angela's hand so she would lose the 10 year old.

Upon entering Gringotts the kids walked up to the desk at the end of the building.

"Hi, I would like to get some gold from my vault," Harry told the goblin.

"Key please," The goblin in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have it," Harry said.

"What, how come?" The goblin asked leaning over his desk.

"I was never given it," Harry shrugged.

"Okay, follow me, and bring only those who you trust deeply," The goblin said hopping off this chair and waved them to a door in the back.

Harry started to walk after the goblin but stopped to wave his friends to join.

"Sit," The goblin said motioning the chairs that were scattered around the room at the end of the room was a wooden desk and chair, "I will need a drop of your blood the make sure you who you say you are."

A small goblin made knife appeared in his wrinkly little hand. Harry held out his hand and the goblin pricked his finger. A little silver bowl appeared and Harry dripped some of his blood into the dish.

"Thank you M'Lord," The goblin bowed.

"M'Lord?" Harry said confused, "I'm not a lord."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't understand," the Goblin said.

"Please, I'm just Harry," Harry said.

The goblin looked at Harry in wonder, Harry was the first wizard to treat him like an equal in almost 15 years.

"Yes, Harry, I would like to go through your accounts with you, including Gryffindor's," The goblin said as a file appeared and he walked behind the wooden desk and sat on the chair.

"Gryffindor's?" Harry asked.

"You really are behind…, you were supposed to be told of your lordship at the age of 11," The goblin explained.

"Um, Mr. Goblin sir," Harleigh said, "Can I ask you, your name?"

"Griphook, Your Highness," Griphook bowed.

"Um, Griphook you are the second one to refer to me as royalty, may I ask why?" Harleigh asked.

All seven children look at Griphook waiting his answer.

"It seems to me that you too weren't aware of your heritage," Griphook said.

"Wait, wait, okay, Griphook can you test all of us for our heritage?" Harleigh asked.

"Yes M'Lady," He bowed.

"Please, just Harleigh."

Again the goblin looked in shock.

"Griphook are you okay?" Angela asked.

"You treat me as an equal," He said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Hermione asked.

"Because wizards treat goblins as servants that watch over our gold," Draco explained, "I never understood it."

"The last wizards who treated me as an equal were, your father," He looked at Harleigh, "And your mother," He look towards Harry, "They were friends of the goblins, I would like to bring in the director, if that is alright with you?"

"The director of Gringotts?" Harry asked and Griphook nodded.

"If the director isn't busy I would love it if he graced us with his presence," Harleigh said bowing to the goblin as Griphook left.

"Wow, what was that all about?" Draco smirked.

"What," Harleigh shrugged.

"I think we just made friends with the goblins," Luna said dazedly and everyone laughed.

The doors opened once more and Griphook enter followed by another goblin.

"Ragnok, Director of Gringotts Bank," Griphook announced

Harleigh bowed followed by her friends.

"Stand straight my friends, it's I who should be bowing to you," Ragnok bowed.

"Who we are born as does make who we are, I may have been born a witch, but is was your achievement that made you director," Harleigh said.

"You were correct in saying, Griphook, about these wizards," Ragnok said taking a seat in a conjured chair behind the desk where Griphook moved to sit once more.

"Director Sir, we need you assistance in something important," Harry said.

"What can I do for you Lord Gryffindor?" Ragnok asked.

"About that Sir, I wasn't informed of my titles until today, and my friends and I were wondering if there was something else we didn't know," Harry said.

"Like, how am I royalty?" Harleigh asked.

"That is an easy question to answer my dear, your mother's a Queen, therefore you are a Princess," Ragnok said.

"My mother," Harleigh whispered, "What was she a queen of?"

"The lost city of Camelot; you my dear are the direct descendent of King Arthur and Morgana," Ragnok said, "Now the rest of you wanted to know about your ancestors?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry said.

"I have a question first; did Morgana have the gift of sight?" Draco asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ragnok said.

"I had a vision," Harleigh said and everyone looked at her, "Last night; it was about the founders of Hogwarts and a prophecy of eight children."

"The eight," Ragnok gasped.

"You know," Harleigh looked at the goblin in shock.

"Every goblin knows about the eight, we have been waiting until the day they arrived to save the word from the darkness," Griphook said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

"I was going to," Harleigh said, "Now's not the time Harry."

"Alright if you want to find out who your ancestors are, we need a drop a blood from each of you," Seven silver dishes appeared floating in front of each of them, a goblin mad knife was passed between them as they prick their fingers and dropped a drop of blood into their dishes.

"I can't do it," Angela said.

"Here," Harleigh said grabbing a hold of the younger girls hand, "Close your eyes and count to 3… 1… 2… 3," As Harleigh was counting she pricked Angela's finger and on three the drop of blood landed in the dish, "Open."

Angela opened her eyes.

"Let me heal those," Ragnok walked over to the kids and placed a hand on theirs as he walked by the healing the little cut they made on the tip of their fingers.

A few seconds later the silver dishes disappeared an in their place was a roll of parchment that floated down landing one for each of the kids.

"I'll go first," Harry said grabbing and opening his scroll, he sat back on his chair reading the names some of the names he noticed were,

Lilly Potter nee Evans

James Potter

Ignotus Peverell

Antioch Peverell

Cadmus Peverell

Godric Gryffindor

Rowena Ravenclaw

Merlin

Tomas Riddle

Though there were more names these were the ones that stuck out to Harry.

"Merlin," Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked going over to Harry and looking at his scroll, "Merlin?"

"Guys seriously what's up," Harleigh said.

"Merlin, he's on Harry scroll," Hermione said.

"It seems that Harry is a descendent of Merlin himself," Luna said, taking a look at Harry's scroll, "Who's Tomas Riddle?"

"Voldemort."

AN: Here the end of the chapter… oh no, what is going on, how is Voldemort on Harry's scroll? Well I guess you'll have to see… muhhahahaha! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here is the next chapter… I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. I don't own HP, Thx- Gracie

"While Griphook here goes and gets a goblin that can help, how about we continue with opening thee scrolls," Ragnok said,

"I'll go," Harleigh said.

Upon opening her scroll Harleigh noticed a few names that interested her.

Remus Lupin

Noelle Pendragon

Elsa Hanson

Arthur Pendragon

Morgana Pendragon

Uther Pendragon

Annabelle Hanson

"My mother's name is Noelle," Harleigh whispered,

Draco moved over to Harleigh and hugged her after seeing a tear slide down her cheek.

"Someone else go please,"| Harleigh said wiping her face with her sleeve,

Draco opened his,

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Black

Bellatrix Black

Salazar Slytherin

Helga Hufflepuff

Tomas Riddle

Augusta Morrison

Neville Longbottom

Pandora Morrison

Luna Lovegood

"Well then," Harleigh said looking over his shoulder, "That's interesting." Her friends gave her strange looks, "He's a decedent of Slytherin, like Voldemort, and Neville and Luna are on his list… Hey Luna check yours" She continued.

Luna opened hers.

Xenophilius Lovegood

Pandora Morrison

Rowena Ravenclaw (blood magic)

"What does 'blood magic' mean?" Luna asked the goblin

"It means you or an ancestor were brought into the family through magic, it magically changes the witch or wizards blood to match the one who invited them in," Ragnok explained.

"My turn," Hermione said opening her scroll.

Emma Bering

Daniel Granger

There were more names but only one caught her eye…

Angela Lenters

'Excuse me Ragnok, is there a way to tell the relationship between two people?" She asked closing her scroll.

"Yes my dear, but you will need the blood of the two parties," Ragnok answered.

"Can you do it between Angela and I?" Hermione asked.

A nod, a couple of shocked faces and a few drops of blood later a piece of parchment appeared in Ragnok's hand.

"It's seems you two are cousins and Miss' Granger and Lenters' mothers are sisters," He said.

The door opened and a goblin came in following Griphook.

"This is Hikrik, our ancestral expert," Griphook announced.

"May I see the lists?" Hikrik asked and the seven children handed the goblin their lists.

"Excuse me, but could I maybe contact the Longbottoms?" Harleigh asked.

"We could send them a letter for immediate attendance if you wish your highness," Ragnok said.

"Please just Harleigh," Harleigh said, "Also is it possible to change my last name?"

Ragnok quickly wrote a letter summoning the Longbottoms as they talked, not only is it possible, my dear, you can also be the Lady Pendragon if you wish to take up the title. Same goes to you Harry you can Be Lord, Potter, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Luna you can be Lady Ravenclaw if Harry doesn't take that lordship. Draco you could take up Slytherin or Hufflepuff, but I would check if Mr. Longbottom had the rights to take up the tiles if he so wished first. Griphook can you send this to Lady Longbottom?" Griphook nodded, bowing as he left with the letter.

"I shall talk to Neville over our shared titles if he so choices to attend this meeting," Draco said.

"I would like to legally change my last name to Lupin-Pendragon and become the Lady of such name," Harleigh said.

"Just announce 'I, Harleigh LeStrange, take on the Ladyship of the house of Pendragon,' with your wand in your hand," Ragnok said.

"I, Harleigh LeStrange, take on the Ladyship of the house of Pendragon," Harleigh announced, wand in hand.

A golden ring appeared on Harleigh's finger. It had a red circle with a golden dragon on it, the dragon had a ruby in place of an eye.

"Wow," Harleigh said admiring her right ring finger.

"I, Harry Potter, take on the Lordship of the houses of Potter and Gryffindor," The rings appeared on Harry's hand, "I would like you Luna to take on the Ravenclaw title, I think you are better suited to carry on the name."

Luna nodded, "Thanks, I, Luna Lovegood, take on the Ladyship of the house of Ravenclaw," and the ring appeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Longbottom said as she and Neville entered the conference like room.

"Hey, Neville," Luna said slightly blushing.

"We have brought you and your grandson here, Lady Longbottom, to discuss his future Lordships," Harleigh said sounding professional, "If you have a problem with my request that the goblins summon you then you can take that up with me," Harleigh flashed the old lady her house ring.

Lady Longbottom's face paled. "No, your highness," Augusta bowed, "forgive my ignorance."

"Stand straight, you will be forgiven, but next time check all the facts before you burst in somewhere yelling," Harleigh said still keeping a straight face, "Now if you would allow, we need Neville's ancestors checked before we move on with our business here at the bank."

"You may," Augusta straightened.

With a pick of Neville's finger and a drop in a silver dish later Neville read his scroll.

Frank Longbottom

Alice Prewitt

Augusta Morrison

Molly Prewitt

William Weasley

Charles Weasley

Percival Weasley

Fredrick Weasley

George Weasley

Ronald Weasley

Ginerva Weasley

Draco Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy

Helga Hufflepuff

Salazar Slytherin

"I'm related to Malfoy, the Weasleys, Hufflepuff and Slytherin," Neville said in a daze, "My mother is related to Mrs. Weasley."

"Neville I would like to make you an offer," Draco said.

"What would I want from you Malfoy?" Neville hissed not knowing Draco was good.

"Neville, I am sorry for my actions and as a peace offering I would like to give you the choice to choose if you wanted to take up Hufflepuff or Slytherin as a Lordship," Draco said sincerely.

"Why should I trust you?" Neville spat.

"Neville do you trust me?" Harleigh asked.

Neville nodded.

'Then I swear to you that Draco only acted that way to protect his mother and if it helps, I, Harleigh Lupin-Pendragon, swear on my magic and the right to my crown the Draco Malfoy acted to protect his family," a flash of magic came from Harleigh as she swore on her magic and the right to the crown of Camelot.

"You didn't have to do that," Neville said, "And I'm confused."

"While you think over the title you want to take up we'll explain," Harleigh said inviting the Longbottoms to sit.

AN: Here you guys go… Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey guys I know it has been a while but inspiration comes and inspiration goes... so here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and I am begging you please tell me if I am doing something right here. –Gracie

"So you are saying, that I'm related to Malfoy, one of the heirs to Hufflepuff and Slytherin, Harleigh's royalty and that the house you guys are living in has a room with my name on the door, which i also share with Harry and Malfoy," Neville asked.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes!" Harleigh smiled, "Anything else you want to confirm?"

Neville shock his head no.

Then Draco spoke, "Okay, so Long—," Harleigh elbowed him in the gut, "Neville, which house would you like to be head of?"

"You may also take up the headship of the house of Longbottom, but do not have to until you come of age because Lady Longbottom already has the affairs under control, since the current holder of the title Lord Slytherin, is actually dead as of October 31st 1981 the title falls to one of you two," Ragnok said.

"I think I would like to take Hufflepuff if that's okay with you Malf-," Luna elbowed him, "Draco."

"That is fine with me, just repeat what I say, but sub the names..., I, Draco Malfoy, take on the Lordship of the house of Slytherin," Draco said with his wand pointed to the sky.

Neville looked to his Grandmother who nodded.

"I, Neville Longbottom, take on the lordship of the houses of Longbottom and Hufflepuff."

"Now we have this all settled, we have some important things to go over," Ragnok said snapping his fingers. Large files appeared on his desk.

"Wait one second please," Harleigh said kneeling in front of Angela, "You don't have to open your scroll if you don't want to, whatever this piece of paper says, we're," She motioned around the room, "We're your family and will always be, no matter what. "

Angela leaned forward and hugged Harleigh. When she pulled away she wiped a tear from her chocolate brown eyes, "I know, I now have a cousin and a mother and father who are like not even three years older than me," Harleigh and Angela chuckled together, "But, I would like to keep a copy of the list."

"We can keep a copy of each of the lists in your vaults," Ragnok said, "Speaking of your vaults," The small goblin wobbled over to each of the handing them a folder or two that said the name of the house on it, "These files contain the interactions of your vaults from the last 10 years, if you so wish to go farther back i could draw up the documents."

Harleigh started reading hers along with Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco and Harry who were reading their own.

"Um, excuse me Ragnok, when was there the last heir to access the my vaults?" Harleigh asked.

"There hasn't been an heir in hundreds of years," Ragnok said, "Why do you ask?"

"There has been an interaction of a withdrawal of 1000 galleons every month by some with the initials APWBD," Harleigh said, "And they go back ten or more years."

"Same here," Harry said looking up from his files, "On both of my files."

"Same here," Neville said.

"Me too," Came Luna.

"I don't have any from those initials but there are some I don't recognize like, MPW," Draco said.

"I have some of those too," Neville said.

"Same," said Harleigh and Harry.

"I'm sorry, your Lordships, Ladyship and your Highness, it seems we here at Gringotts have let you down," Ragnok said as he bowed his head.

"Oh, Ragnok, what do you mean you let us down?" Harleigh asked.

"The initials that you have mentioned belong to Albus Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley," Ragnok said.

"What?!" The kids other then Harleigh yelled.

Ragnok flipped through a file on his desk, "It also seems that Mr. Dumbledore has frozen the wills of Lilly Potter nee Evans and James Potter."

"I want Dumbledore to pay!" Harleigh yelled, "He has manipulated to many lives, he has stolen from us, he has stopped Harry from reading the last message of his parents! He has to pay!"

"Harleigh, Harleigh," Draco said placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes, "We will get to the old fool, but for now you need to breath, okay?"

The redness left Harleigh's face as she nodded, taking a deep breath. Draco led her back to her seat.

"Ragnok, is it possible to have a will reading?" Harry asked.

This is when Harry noticed that his hand was in Hermione's and was since he was told he had been robbed for over ten years.

"As you wish, Lord Potter," Ragnok said and with a snap of his finger a piece of old parchment appeared in his wrinkly goblin hand, "Would you like to do this in private or here?"

"Here, please, I don't want to hid anything from my friends, they are my family," Harry said.

Ragnok read the will, "The last will and testament of Lilly and James Potter...

AN: I know its short but I am writing this cuz i can't sleep so... anyways I need more song ideas for the band and I still need a name. I was thinking 'The Founders,' but I'm not sure... tell me what you think. -Gracie


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Here we go again... in this chapter find out Harry and Willow's reaction to their parents will... why Willow hadn't looked at her scroll... and there might be a little dumbly door, well maybe more than a little, so read and tell me what you think... I still need a band name and i am still considering 'The Founders'... Review and remember I don't own Harry Potter. Thx and enjoy! –Gracie J.

"We what!" Both Willow and Harry yelled after the will had been read.

Harleigh sat in her chair, gripping the arms so hard her knuckles were going white and her face was as red as a Weasley's head.

Seeing this Draco place one of his hands on Harleigh's calming her down somewhat.

"Are you say that Harry and Willow should have stayed together and could have lived with Neville, Luna, and ME!" Harleigh said, "That must mean, I wasn't..." They were interrupted when the big golden doors opened up revealing a small goblin.

"What is it, Nopplenook?" Ragnok asked.

"There is a commotion in the main hall sir ..., an old wizard is demanding to see Harry Potter sir," Nopplenook said stuttering.

Before anyone could stop her, Harleigh got up and sped walked into the main hall. Her face redder than before.

Dumbledore was arguing with a goblin at a desk when Harleigh arrived.

"Hello Headmaster," Harleigh hissed, the venom in her voice caused the old whiskered wizard to jump.

"Oh, Harleigh my girl, I'm just here looking for Harry; Have you seen him?" Dumbledore said.

"As a matter of fact I have," Harleigh stood arms crossed.

At this time Ragnok lead the rest of the kids into the Hall. Harry was covered in his invisibility cloak that they brought just in case.

"Well can you tell me where he is?" Dumbledore asked putting his hands on his knees so he could look into Harleigh's eyes.

"You poor old fool," Harleigh smirked.

Draco walked up and placed a hand on Harleigh shoulder.

"You may want to leave before you get hurt," Draco put on a similar smirk to Harleigh's.

While this was going on Harry's invisible hand was still in Hermione's and he spoke to Willow.

"I know you didn't open your scroll," He whispered.

"I was going to, but i couldn't," Willow whispered back.

"I understand, I didn't want to open mine either, I didn't want to know all the names of people I could have been with or the family we could have had; but Willow you have to understand," He reached for her hand, "Like Harleigh said, we are all a family, blood or not."

They were knocked out of their conversation when Dumbledore yelled, "Tell me where the boy is!"

Harleigh with her arms still crossed said, "No," The smiled.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but where Harry is during the summer doesn't concern you or your teaching staff," Draco said.

"Are you afraid I'll taint the-boy-who-lived with my death eater upbringing? Well who's at fault for that, hmmm? Not me, not Draco, not Harry, you! Oh and I'm sure you knew that Willow is Harry's sister," Harleigh said and Dumbledore's eyes widened, "Yeah, I thought so, we know a lot Dumbledore and soon we'll know everything."

Dumbledore whipped out his wand, and Draco stepped in front of Harleigh protectively.

"Move Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore yelled.

"It's Lord Slytherin to you!" Draco yelled and the room started to shake, it only stopped when Harleigh grabbed Draco's arm.

"That's it," They heard from an invisible Harry. He pulled off his cloak and handed it to Hermione, "You have no right to interfere with any of our lives!"

"But, Harry my boy, you'll be safer with your ...," Harry was about to cut him off but it was Willow who did.

"Safer my ass!" Willow yelled moving closer to the Headmaster, "You have no idea what placing my brother in with the Dursley's did, and they will never have the chance to place their hands on any of us!"

Harleigh clapped, "Woo go Willow."

Dumbledore moved his wand to Willow, "Adva—"

Dumbledore stopped when he felt a sword to his back.

Harleigh stepped out from behind Draco, "Pulled out a wand in Gringotts tisk tisk," Harleigh said waving her finger at him, "And the killing curse at a daughter of a royal." Harleigh shook her head at the confused headmaster, "Ragnok can I do the honors?"

"You may," Ragnok bowed.

"I, Harleigh Pendragon, charge you with using a wand in Gringotts bank and for attempting to use the Killing curse on one Willow Potter, you will be charged under both wizard and goblin law on a date that is undecided, if you come within wand range of anyone I consider my family, I will kill you without hesitation."

Dumbledore looked at Harleigh in shock.

"Dobby!" Harleigh called and dobby came with a pop, "Get this trash out of here."

"Thank you for your help Ragnok, we appreciate it, but for now we need to visit our vaults," Harry said.

"We'll need to make keys," Ragnok said.

888

"Last stop, Vault 001, Pendragon," Griphook said as the cart stopped.

They climbed out of the cart as Griphook opened the vault door.

"We'll wait here," Harry said.

"Draco, can you come with me I need to talk to you," Harleigh said entering the vault.

The vaults walls were line with old books, with chests full of gold and jewelry. Everything was organized neatly.

"Thank you," Harleigh said to Draco .

"For what?" Draco asked confused.

"For what you did in the main hall, I know we've been through a lot lately and...," Harleigh rambled but was cut off when Draco kissed her.

"I'm sorry," Draco said running his hand through his hair as he turned to walk out of the vault.

"Draco," Harleigh called after him as he spun around and she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she pulled back her deep blue eyes met with his silver ones.

AN: Tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

An: Here is the 11th chapter i hope you enjoy and please leave a review with a suggestion for the band name because it is going have to come in next chapter... thanks and enjoy! –Gracie James.

"Hey, Harleigh look at this," Draco said pulling a book out of one of the shelves that lined the walls, "It's a book of prophecies."

Draco started to flip through some of the pages and Harleigh was looking through a chest full of jewelry.

"Really cool," Harleigh said looking back to her task, "Is there anything important in there?"

"It just has the prophecy and the names of who it involves, including witnesses and seers," Draco said examining some of the pages.

"Cool we'll take it with us, we should get the others in here to look at the books," Harleigh said moving to the vaults door, Everyone stood from their spots either on the ground or on a rock that lined the walls, "We need your help, there are hundreds of books in here to look at."

Hermione and Luna immediately looked excited and walked into the vault. Harry shook his head and he, Neville, Willow, and Angela followed Harleigh back into the vault. Neville's Grandmother left soon after the encounter with Dumbledore, allowing Neville to return to Nashford with his friends.

888

The searched the book shelves for 2 hours before they returned to Nashford Manor; they returned to the manor with the prophecy book, a book of head of house proper etiquette, wizarding law, goblin law, magical creatures, and the book on seers and their visions that they came to Diagon Alley for.

The kids were all sitting around the dining room table, Narcissa and Harleigh were setting the table, when the fireplace came to life.

Sophia and Ryker stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello people," Harleigh said placing the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table, "Come sit, eat."

Different types of food were spread across the table from dinner rolls, to mashed potatoes, from perfectly cook chicken to macaroni salad.

Ryker and Sophia sat down at the large table and two plates appeared before them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well Harleigh wrote us," Sophia said.

"I thought we should start training, not only do we have Voldemort on our hands, we may have Dumbledore too," Harleigh explained as she dished out her potatoes and past the bowl to Angela who was sitting in the chair to the left of her.

"We can teach you karate and other forms of hand on hand combat," Sophia said.

Unknown to most Ryker's eyes never left Harleigh, as she smiled and laughed with her friends. The one who noticed this was Draco, so he gently grabbed Harleigh hand from under the table causing her to look at Draco in the chair to her right smiling. The smile left Ryker's face as he saw this.

888

"Alright," Sophia shouted.

They were in the basement of the manor in a room next to the potions lab. The room was big and crash mats lined the walls, with practice dummies and weapon racks.

Narcissa watched the kids from a chair near the door way.

Sophia and Ryker stood in front of their friends with their feet shoulder width apart and hands behind their backs.

"Stand in a line arms width apart," Ryker said.

"Okay good," Sophia said when they were done doing what they were told.

Front left to right Angela, Willow, Hermione, Harry, Harleigh, Draco, Neville and with Luna at the far right.

"Okay now let's see your fighting stance," Sophia said as she and Ryker walked around to help.

Ryker stopped in front of Harleigh to try and help her.

"Tighten your arm," He said moving Harleigh's arm slightly.

It took about five minutes to straighten out their fighting stances, they weren't perfect but they were good for the first day.

"Now let's brake up into two groups, four come with me to do some stretching and weights, and four go with Ryker to run some laps, say in about an hour we'll switch," Sophia said and Ryker nodded in agreement.

"I think Harleigh should go with me and Draco with you, they seem a little distracted," Ryker said.

Harleigh looked at Ryker and shook her head in disbelief.

888

They trained every day, at six in the morning they all would run laps for an hour. From seven to seven-thirty they would stretch, and then they would have a brake for breakfast. From nine to ten thirty they would rotate between practicing magic and muggle fighting, from eleven to one they would learn about their responsibilities of heads of houses and learn proper wizarding etiquette during lunch.

From lunch until dinner they were free to do as they wished and after dinner they would study the subject they would do in Hogwarts.

By the time September 1st rolled around the children were fit and knew enough to pass all their OWL's with flying colours.

AN: I know it has taken me a while to get this chapter up and i am truly sorry, but guess what... this is the final chapter of part three and I am not sorry to say goodbye to the summer with these characters because now they go back for their third and second year. Stay tuned to see my twist on the prisoner of Azkaban! -Gracie


End file.
